1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container to hold aromatic substances which can be sealed aroma-tight by means of a composite film which consists of several laminae, whereby the composite film on the top of the container is made up of an aroma-tight outer film which has at least two laminae and an aroma-permeable inner film which is detachably bonded to the outer film by means of a bonding agent.
2. Background Art
German Patent No. 3,149,508 discloses the sealing of a fragrance pouch with two aroma-tight film surfaces joined together at the edges in order to enclose a fragrance, whereby the film surface on the pouch side is made of a double layer which consists of an aroma-permeable inner layer and an aroma-tight outer layer. The edges can be sealed or fused.
Moreover, a container to hold fragrant substances is known from German Patent No. 3,490,012, whereby this container has a chamber with a wall made of polymer material which, after a top film is pulled off, allows the diffusion of the active substance vapors into the surrounding atmosphere. The surface of the polymer, vapor-permeable bottom wall is covered by a paper sheet which has a thickness of between 20 and 100 .mu. and a density of between 20 and 100 g/m.sup.2. A second polymer wall laminated with aluminum adheres to this paper sheet. In order to release the fragrance, the user can tear open the protective layer which consists of aluminum and polymer material, whereby the paper is split in the middle. The paper sheet positioned between the two polymer layers has the substantial disadvantage that, over a prolonged storage period, the paper sheet already becomes soaked with fragrance before the top cover film is pulled off, as a result of which this fragrance diffuses laterally to the outside through the paper sheet at the seam between the two laminae made of polymer material, so that a large portion of the fragrance is already lost before the item is put into use. This translates into a very short shelf life for the sealed pouch.